Currently, systems are available which allow for voting in elections via the Internet. These systems have the capability to deliver the election ballot over the Internet to overseas voters such as military personnel stationed abroad. Through these online systems, the overseas voter is able to select the candidate for whom they would like to vote. Since these systems typically require that the voter be able to read the ballot and candidates on a display screen, visually impaired users are unable to vote without assistance.